The Teacher and the Nerd
by ilovetvalot
Summary: What could a woman like her see in a nerd like him? Sequel to "Life's Little Challenges" and written in response to the Candyland challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Prompt: Rossi/Emily - Nerds


**Author's Note: ATTENTION, READERS AND AUTHORS - we're rapidly drawing near the close of our first annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards. WE CURRENTLY HAVE ****ONE**** DAY LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND STORIES. Please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming days and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your voice and vote be heard, and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Please send your votes to the PM listed in the rules (found on the forum) or your ballot can't be counted! Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude, and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**

**Want to win some free Christmas cash? We're giving away a $5 Amazon gift card to the 200th voter in the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Fanfic. net Awards (funded by the moderators). We have well over one hundred voters already, so who knows...you could be the 200th and win the awesome Amazon card!**

**Also...since we deeply appreciate everyone who has voted and will vote...we are also giving away another $5 gift card to a lucky voter that we will draw randomly. This could be voter number one..seventy-four...or three hundred! Both gift cards will be sent by email, so you don't have to share any personal information to claim your prize! We will notify the winners by PM when the awards are complete.**

**We also want to take a moment and remind all those participants that have signed up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange that we have just over a month to complete our gifts and publish them for our recipients. If anyone has any questions, please contact us via private message.**

**And finally, we'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their continued support of our stories. We truly appreciate each review, favorite, alert and private message. It means a lot to us. Please let us continue to hear from each of you!**

* * *

**The Teacher and the Nerd**

**Prompt: Emily/Reid - Nerds (Candyland Challenge on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum)**

Her silver locket dangled between them, gleaming as the candle light flickered. Shifting to help her straddle over him, he returned her smile as she bent to tease his lips.

"Do you have any idea how odd it feels to make love in a twin size bed?" she murmured against his full lips.

"I've never had a reason to have a larger bed," he shrugged, his hands sliding up and down her slender sweat slicked sides, still amazed at the fact that he could do that now. "Until now, that is. Do you mind sharing an overgrown nerd's twin size bed?"

"In the absence of other options, this bed works out quite nicely," Emily smiled, dropping a lingering kiss against Reid's waiting lips. "And don't call yourself a nerd," she chided, poking his bare chest as she rose to stare down at him, settling her ass against his concave stomach. "You're a genius."

"And a nerd," he added in a matter of fact tone, his fingers tripping against her skin. "It doesn't bother me, Emily," he shrugged.

"It has negative implications," Emily chastised, twisting his nipple warningly as she bounced slightly against his amazing body. "And I don't like to hear you putting yourself down."

"I'm not," he objected, curving his hands around her lower back. "I'm stating a fact. I am a nerd."

"Fine," Emily snorted, conceding an argument that she knew she wouldn't win...not when Spencer had his mind made up. "But, you're my nerd."

"I am?" he asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively as he slightly raised his head from the pillow.

"Aren't you?" she returned, one dark brow arched in question.

"We've never really discussed it," Spencer replied. "When we started seeing each other, we agreed it would be in a strictly tutorial capacity," he noted, remembering their first night together months ago in a small hotel room in the middle of nowhere. He'd enlisted her help in learning about the more mature aspects of an adult relationship. And she'd been an amazing teacher, enlightening him to the sensual delights of the bedroom.

And there were many. Each one more exciting than the first.

It had been a mutually beneficial relationship, rewarding in so many inexplicable ways. But lately, he'd wondered how much longer it would last. And this night, shrouded in darkness thanks to a power outage in the metropolitan area, seemed like the perfect time to address the issue.

"Are you tired of our lessons, Spencer?" Emily asked quietly, her heart constricting as she leaned back, her back meeting his thighs.

"No!" Reid's eyes widened, the denial flying from his lips without a moment's hesitation. "I love our time together."

Relieved, Emily released the breath she held. "Oh," she said, suddenly weak with relief. "I thought maybe you wanted to end things."

"Absolutely not," Reid objected, his hands tightening on her slim hips, hopefully stalling any escape attempts she might be thinking of making. "I just thought...maybe you might...never mind," he shook his head, suddenly uncomfortable, afraid what his careless words might do to the best relationship he'd ever had with a woman...terrified that he might lose Emily.

"No," Emily said softly, catching his hand when he would have moved it away from her. "Tell me what you were thinking, Spencer. Please."

"I just thought that it might be time to stop considering this to be a learning experience for me and think of it as...something else," he faltered dropping his eyes away from her as embarrassment flooded him. He could feel his cheeks filling with unwanted heat and he silently prayed that the blackout continued...at least through the remainder of the current conversation. The last thing he wanted was for Emily to see his humiliation etched on his face.

Placing gentle fingers underneath her lover's chin, Emily guided his gaze back to her. Even in the shadows cast by the candles interspersed around the bedroom, she could see the anxiety reflected in his clear eyes. "You can talk to me, Spencer. Always. About anything."

"I don't know, Emily," Reid shook his head, swallowing painfully. "I promised that I could keep my emotions in check and what I have to say definitely violates those rules."

Like he's the only one breaking rules, Emily mentally snorted. "It's okay, Spencer," she assured him softly. "We made those guidelines months ago...sometimes circumstances change...feelings change. Have your feelings changed?" she asked tightly, forcing herself to utter the words that could possibly ruin an amazing relationship.

"Y-yes," he whispered, his hands shaking slightly as he stroked Emily's downy skin. "I've...I'm...I think I love you, Emily."

Blinking as she stared down into his pale face, Emily breathed, surprise filling her simple word, "What?"

"I believe the signs are all present and accounted for," Reid nodded, swallowing convulsively as she shifted her slight weight to lie beside him on the narrow mattress.

Allowing her overjoyed mind to process this new and entirely welcome piece of information, Emily nodded. "What signs?" she asked softly, moving her hand to rest against his steadily rising and falling chest.

"Well, first, there are the physiological responses. I mean, I understand that the sexual response can occur without the benefit of love. But the others are only explained by that anomaly. You know, the accelerated heartbeat when you're near, the sweaty palms, and so on. And then, of course, there's the obvious sexual attraction."

"Uh huh," Emily nodded, resting her chin against his shoulder as he spoke, reveling in the feeling of his muscles against her skin.

"But, I knew something was changing when the emotional responses began," Reid returned, staring at the ceiling as her body conformed to him.

"The emotional responses?" Emily echoed, hoping her tone encouraged him to continue.

"Yes, all my research indicates those visceral responses could only indicate one thing," he informed her factually.

"What visceral responses, Spencer," Emily prodded softly.

"Well, for instance, there was my reaction to the local detective in Tuscan that seemed very interested in you. While we were examining the crime scene I was nearly overcome with the urge to shove him over a cliff when his hand wandered toward your bottom in an effort to allegedly help you keep your balance as we climbed. That was an unfamiliar sensation...this jealousy I've developed.

Barely suppressing a giggle, Emily nodded instead, silently inviting him to continue.

"Then there are these urges I have to see you during the day...just see your face. For some reason, it calms me. At first it was really disturbing...now, I've learned to accept it."

"Is that all?" Em asked gently.

"Well, other than this urge to see you first thing in the morning and last thing at night...I guess that covers it. At any rate, I've looked into the issue at length. Between the internet and the books I've read on the subject, I've finally drawn the obvious conclusion. I love you."

Blinking back tears, Emily nodded, her response already on the tip of her tongue. "I love you, too, Spencer."

"But, you haven't done any research yet," Reid frowned, glancing toward her sharply, doubting her reasoning ability in light of his newest revelations.

Leaning toward him, Emily caressed his lips lightly. "I don't need to," she said simply, her eyes softening on his beautiful face. "You're forgetting, I'm the teacher."

"So, you're amenable to altering our former agreement?" Reid asked hopefully as Emily slid on top of him again in one fluid motion.

"Definitely. And I promise, we'll discuss it at length," she said quickly when he opened his mouth, touching one finger to his parted lips. "But, quiet now. School's now in session," she smiled as she slowly lowered her body to his. "And I have a very intricate lesson to teach."

And as her velvet walls encased him, Spencer Reid could only sigh.

He was nothing if not an avid pupil.

_**Finis**_


End file.
